


Obey Me Fics & Headcannons

by miraculousladyfrog



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Asthma, Cat Calling, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harassment, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, breakdowns, man tags are hard, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousladyfrog/pseuds/miraculousladyfrog
Summary: Mini blubs, fics and Hc!Posting All my work from my tumblr here- you can request on my tumblr! @miraculous-ladyfrogwill add new tags as I update
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Gn MC has an Anxiety Attack (All brothers)

TW: Mentions of anxiety attacks   
Brothers with an MC having an anxiety attack 

(An Mc That’s ok with touch)

_Prologue_

You can’t even quite remember what triggered it. You woke up, ate, went to RAD, and now you’re walking to your next class . It started off as a creeping pain in the ribs and upper chest. As nothing was off beforehand you thought it would pass. You thought wrong. You felt your face heat up remarkably, and had the undisputed feeling of a sinking coal in your abdomen/diaphragm. You wouldn’t let yourself go though . Not here. You walked yourself to the bathroom as fast as you could , and locked yourself in a stall. Focussing on deep breath’s proved ineffective, so you went through your bag in hopes of gum , a snack, water , something that could distract you. The fact that you had nothing only pushed you further into your spiral, and your arms were shaky and heavy as stone. Leaving for the stall and opting for the sink, you try to splash some water on your face to bring you out of it. While doing such, your DD continuously went off, as the brothers were now aware of your absence in class. You couldn’t explain. You didn’t have it in you to articulate the situation. After sending simple “I’m going back to HOL” and shut your phone off completely. Any noise or stimulation only proved to further aggravate your anxiety attack. Once returning , you went straight to your room and shut the lights off, and curled up in bed facing the door. You refused to close your eyes, you needed to see, it was the only thing distracting you now. All you could do is sit, and hope it would pass.

Lucifer 

  * most likely the one who is initially annoyed by your lack of attendance, however he was in the middle of a meeting with Diavolo, so he couldn’t just leave to drag you back to class
  * afterward he returned home to question your motives, making a beeline to your room with a cold knock- he’s a gentleman, he’d never barge in, right?- he awaited your response he knew you were in there, did you really return home just to nap?
  * opening the door, we was met by a dark room, and you, curled up on your bed he initially thought you had fallen asleep, but his assumptions were snuffed out the minute you made eye contact with him you looked….wrong
  * “MC?”
  * you just kept looking at him, you didn’t have it in you to respond you looked like a live wire to him- colour had long left your face, eyes reflecting a perturbed space you were clinging onto your comforter as if it was your lifeline
  * he had a hunch of what might be going on, but wasn’t sure
  * “can I touch you?”
  * you didn’t say anything, so he wouldn’t take that as a yes, but you didn’t protest as he scooped you up bridal style
  * his hand cradled your back as he made his way to his room he tucked you into his bed and put on the fireplace
  * he wasn’t sure if touching you in this state was a good idea, so he gave you space, reading through some of his paperwork at the coffee table on the other side of the room
  * as you slowly came down from that state, you felt how exhausted your body was from being in a prolonged fight or flight state
  * you were getting kind of drowsy, but heard some shuffling at the end of the bed looking over, lucifer gave you a soft smile-quite rare-and simply said
  * “get some rest, you must be tired. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”
  * you didn’t even register the gentle kiss on your forehead as you slipped into a peaceful sleep
  * It had been a couple days since that incident, and the brothers have noticed a bit of a softer spot between lucifer and you
  * you hadn’t brought up what happened, and he wouldn’t pry if you wished not to talk about it however, he has made a point of checking in with you, and monitoring your stress levels throughout each week.
  * on the days you look especially overwhelmed, he does your chores for you, and lets you rest in his room and study while he works
  * prideful and a secret tsundere, lucifer texted you the night after your anxiety attack “Come to me next time you feel like that.” and that was all. Nothing more, nothing less
  * it was this unspoken communication. You’d go to him, and nothing ever needed to be said, your face said it all.
  * you were grateful for the privacy he gave you though he’d never tell you, on some of the nights where he is stressed, he pokes his head into your room while doing his rounds, and relaxes at the sight of your peaceful sleeping form



Mammon

  * he had wanted you to come with him to his photoshoots after class, why’d ya hafta run off from him?
  * another one to go straight home, worried you might be sick, or worse- injured.
  * one of two boys who doesn’t knock, just barges straight in
  * “Oi Mc! where’d ya-”
  * he feels like he’s going to be sick no, correction, he might shit himself
  * what the actual fuck- you’re lying in bed with a look of absolute unease, in the dark with your eyes wide open at him
  * you don’t even move or respond
  * “m-mc?”
  * what should he do? he’s panicking, straight up he looks you over, looking for any sign of physical injury, he’s an anxious wreck
  * oh. _oh_ . that’s what’s going on. he’s felt this way many times before, but how does help you through it?
  * the fact that you’re in pain right now is hurting him so much.
  * he doesn’t even say anything, he scoops you up and silently walks to his room he keeps the lights off, so it’s a miracle he didn’t trip on anything and drop you
  * tucks you into his bed and holds onto you
  * you tensed up, so he went to let go of you, but as you did you felt your unease start to rise, so you held onto him like he was your lifeline; and he was ok with that.
  * you didn’t sleep, he didn’t speak, he just held on tight to you as you stared at the wall as the hours passed, he felt you slowly start to relax in his arms, and that filled him with relief
  * didn’t know what to say, but wanted to help
  * “…wanna talk about it?”
  * and so you did
  * he just held you and ran his thumbs in little circles on your shoulder
  * you were his human, and he was gonna make sure everything was ok
  * he’s a bit more overprotective now, and sometimes in the middle of things will stop and turn to you, and with a serious face ask
  * “you ok right now?”
  * a little confused but he’s got the spirit!
  * he just wants to hold you on the nights you two sleep together, he waits for your to fall asleep first, and watches you while stroking your hair
  * he prefers this peaceful, somber bliss on you



Leviathan

  * This otaku shut in was sitting in the kitchen eating a snack between online classes, and poked his head into the main hall to see who had just come home at such a random hour
  * as he realized it was you, he called your name to greet you, but did not expect your reaction you had straightened up, and slowly turned around to make eye contact with him
  * what the actual fuck??? was he in a horror movie? the way you looked at him was almost, pleading.
  * your body language however was that of cornered prey
  * I hc he deals with some sort of anxiety, which means he’d be pretty good at detecting others in anxious states
  * as he realized what was going on, he slowly walked towards you in a non threatening way, and guided you to his room by the hand
  * you had looked like you were going to collapse, so as he sat you down beside him in his room, he wrapped his tail snuggly around you like a hug, which was something he learned can act as a decompresser in relaxing anyone in a heightened state of adrenaline
  * went to put on video games, but realized the chaotic noise may not be very helpful.
  * instead he opted for a peaceful slice of life anime he placed an open water bottle near you and a snack in case you wanted it, but you just stared at the screen
  * as the episodes went on, you relaxed into his tail, so he loosened it a bit when he realized you had fallen asleep, this man was blushing like no other you were peacefully sleeping, cuddled up to HIM in His tail like a blanket
  * absolutely moe
  * Man he’s so awkward he’d struggle to talk to you about it the day after , so he sends you a text message
  * Whenever you feel like that you will either text him or go to him
  * The days you can’t make it to him, he will come to you and bring you to his room, and swaddle you in his tail like a sleeping bag
  * This man is blushing every time this happens, but it genuinely seems to help, so who is he to stop doing it
  * Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll work up the courage to cuddle up to you afterwards, drawing little shapes on your back with his hand as you lie with him in his bedtub



Satan

  * He was the one to initially notice you weren’t in class- you had ancient literature together, and tardiness / absence wasn’t your thing
  * The text to him spoke volumes, as out of anyone he is aware of language and its use
  * As much as he didn’t want to leave a class about reading, he had a nagging impulse to check on you
  * And so he did
  * As rapping at the door gave no response from you , he slipped inside and gently shut the door behind him
  * “Mc?”
  * Unable to respond , and you could do was look at him. Speaking was too much right now
  * He walked over and seemed to be lost in thought
  * As gracefully as he entered, he left - only saying a brief
  * “I’ll be right back”
  * he returned with a book in hand. Scooting you over , he positioned you so that you were curled up against his lap while he read his book
  * With one hand he held his book, the other holding onto you and playing with your hair
  * As you started to settle into his arms , he read part of his book out loud- something for you to focus on
  * He guided you upright and brought you to the kitchen Sitting you at the counter, he prepared hot drinks and a snack
  * You two sat by the fireplace and discussed what today was about, exploring any possible triggers or factors
  * As you grew more comfortable he was able to ask questions about what it’s like, what he can do and more about any conditions you may have
  * He’s gentle , but has a tactical approach to the situation overall
  * Ensures that you have a safe area whenever you start to feel overwhelmed
  * Loves when you snuggle up to him on the couch in his room.. Might not tell you that though… who knows



Asmo

  * He was in your potions class that morning , you weren’t looking unwell - had something changed? Had someone upset you?
  * He needed to go back to HOL anyways to pick something up, so he thought he could poke his head in
  * Though he knocked on the door, he opened it right after (seriously what’s the point of knocking then??)
  * After seeing your form lying down , he came over and cooed at you
  * “Mc honey you look awful!”
  * At your lack of response , he grew genuinely worried , though he’d rather not focus on those emotions
  * Was stumped on what to do so he sat by your head and brushed your hair, humming now and again to pass the time
  * You hadn’t realized you had dozed off until you had woken up again, only to find asmo looking at you with a smile on his face
  * “Feeling better now, are we?”
  * You offered him a small smile in return
  * Though he wanted you to have a relaxing activity filled night, you weren’t up for much
  * You ended up eating dinner in his room with him, and you two did your make up, nails and a skincare routine
  * He sat and talked about taking care of yourself
  * Beauty comes from within, and the first step to that is taking care of your mind
  * He tries his best, but it’s a little frightening to him, as he tends to avoid his emotions quite a bit
  * You guys could work on that together though, And that’s all that matters
  * He now consistently has self care sessions with you , and you both use that time to decompress It’s nice honestly



Beelzebub

  * You were supposed to meet him for lunch after second class, and now he’s sad :(
  * He decides to go home for lunch, so he can check up on you
  * He knocks twice and waits each time , but after waiting he gets worried, and cracks open the door just a bit
  * “Mc? Are you ok?”
  * Upon seeing the apparent distress on your face , he’s panicked, ngl
  * He picks you up like a baby and looks you over
  * You were just so overwhelmed, and so much was going on.
  * All you could do was huddle into his chest and cry
  * He wrapped his arms around you gentle and swayed slightly for some movement , with small words of affirmation to you
  * “It’s ok, you’re ok, you’re safe”
  * He’s seen this with belphie , so after realizing you weren’t injured , he was relieved .
  * however after you started to cry his heart broke into tiny little pieces
  * How did he not notice you were so anxious today??
  * As you started to calm down he wiped the tears from your face and looked you over
  * “let’s go get you something to drink, you’ll get a headache from crying”
  * He carried you downstairs as you had yourself wrapped around his frame for comfort
  * Handing you a water bottle , he eyed you carefully as you took small sips
  * You always felt safe with him, he radiated comfort and warmth
  * When he offered his ears, you two talked about how you’ve been feeling
  * You guys missed the rest of class, but that’s ok
  * He now constantly pulls you aside to ensure you’re taking the time to calm down and focus
  * You, him and belphie take naps together during the especially demanding weeks
  * He ensures you eat the right foods, so that you minds can function properly
  * He’s just worried you, and wants you to be happy and safe 



Belphegor

  * He was napping in the main hall when you came home and heard you run to your room
  * Followed you upstairs, and wasn’t sure what to do, he can be emotionally constipated sometimes
  * He lay beside you and held you close, pulling you into a deep sleep to help you calm down
  * You awoke a few hours later to him looking at you, with an unreadable expression on his face Was he concerned ?
  * “ let’s talk about it”
  * Didn’t even give you an option , which you are secretly thankful for
  * You sat and talked for a couple hours, belphie opening up a little bit , and vice versa
  * You two stayed in bed , fussing with each other’s hair and having mundane conversations
  * You two now had a better appreciation for what the other goes through daily
  * Whenever you look stressed , belphie pulls you aside and rests with you for a little bit to recharge
  * The attic now becomes your safe space , in which you two retreat when things become too much
  * Who would’ve thought he had such a soft spot for you in the end?




	2. Baby Steps (Gn Mc x Beel) TW; mentions of ED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol fashion comfort fluff with Beel- satan is my personal fav, but Beel is an interesting character to explore ED recovery with. There is more to him that meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before chapter 16, and is Beel centric. This is my first time writing anything other than poetry, so please be gentle T-T, I am taking requests and am open to criticism!!! I am a certified Satan simp but still hardcore simp for every. Single . Damn. Character. I will write for everyone including Luke , but no NSFW with him (obviously)

  * it wasn’t that you hated your body , no, you spent you life recovering and learning to love yourself for who you are, regardless of your size
  * Then again though, recovery isn’t always linear
  * You noticed yourself becoming overwhelmed with food again, perhaps a coping mechanism or a side effect of your sudden placement into literal hell.
  * It didn’t help that watching people eat caused you a great deal of stress when anxious, and what better than to be interested in the avatar of gluttony.
  * The constant consumption of food had you worried to no end, the idea of eating that much yourself had you paranoid, and you subconsciously held the belief that his food consumption was yours .
  * Great, you were projecting again.
  * You woke up one morning particularly off, and knew if you had to see Beel eat breakfast, you’d breakdown.
  * Not even having it in you to text the group chat, you rolled over and tried to focus on your breathing, to prevent yourself from crying.
  * Beel, ever the considerate one, decided to be the one to wake you up for weekend breakfast, that way he wouldn’t be able to eat all of the fruits he knew you enjoyed
  * You, too focussed on trying to calm yourself down, didn’t hear Beel come in
  * All it took was one “mc?” For you to break, the genuine warmth in his voice too much for you right now to handle
  * Ashamed and embarrass of the ugly sobs your body was wracked with, you tried to bury your face in the pillows, but Beel had none of it
  * Confused and concerned, he scooped you up and and looked you over to make sure you aren’t injured - your reaction however, made his heart ache
  * Your sobs had grown louder, and you had curled up in a fetal position against his chest like he was your lifeline
  * Beel, ever the emotionally intelligent, just held you and rubbed your back as you cried, slightly rocking you for stability
  * As your sobs turned to hiccups and sniffles, he handed you a tissue box
  * “Wanna talk about it?”
  * Worried you’d hurt his feelings by saying his actions were stressing you out, all you could manage to say was
  * “I , uh- don’t have a super healthy relationship with food.”
  * “Oh.”
  * Oh? That was not the reaction you were hoping for. Not at all
  * “I know”
  * What?
  * “Before the exchange program , Lucifer gave us all a rundown of anything we needed to know, including health issues. He briefly mentioned an eating disorder, but said it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.”
  * “Oh.”
  * Now it was your turn for one word answers. They all knew? All you could do was stare at him. How did he know? How much did he know.
  * You didnt like that. At all.
  * “Is it me?”
  * All you could do was look at him bewildered , trying to organize your thoughts. He looked… tense maybe? You couldn’t quite figure it out
  * “No, it’s not . I just- I don’t know. Everything is just so much right now, and eating is just … too much . And all I see is you eating, and I feel like that’s what I’m doing , even though it isn’t.”
  * He was quiet , his eyes looked busy- lost in thought even .
  * “Can I show you something belphie showed me?”
  * Confused, all you could do was nod
  * “I used to get overwhelmed, a lot. When we fell, belphie was there to help me through those boughts. He showed me this cool trick , I think humans call it meditation? You focus on one thing, then the smaller things that make it up. By ignoring everything going on outside of that, I could clear my head, and everything got little again. You can do that with people too, block out what they are doing and just focus on something in front of you.”
  * gently holding your hands, he looks at you
  * “Do you want to sit and try that with me with eating ?”
  * That, didn’t sound half bad
  * “Okay.”
  * It couldn’t hurt to try, right?
  * Holding his hand, you made your way to the breakfast table
  * Before you sit down, he hands you a [your fav flavour ] muffin
  * “Baby steps” he says
  * Giving you a soft smile, he walks back over to his seat
  * You took a bite, and focussed on the muffin. The texture in your mouth, the flavour, the way it felt in your hand
  * Things wouldn’t get better right away, but like he said, baby steps
  * And progress forward no matter how small is forward, and sometimes you have to remind yourself that. Then, and only then, will things feel ok




	3. OM Brothers with an MC That Gets Catcalled

OM **Brothers with an MC That Gets Catcalled**

Prologue 

With a semester over at RAD, Diavolo had given into your request to take the brothers to the human realm. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been there before, but you wanted to show them places that meant a lot to you, and how could he say no to your puppy dog eyes? 

you had just finished some shopping in some of your favourite stores, picking up some pieces you just couldn’t find back at devildom. you wouldn’t say you dressed up, but you were especially happy with what you were wearing today. As you approached a group of men on the sidewalk while walking, you started to get that vibe from them. Before you could even grab a brothers hand to get them to leave you alone, the comments started. Some creepy, some even vulgar , you tucked your head down and sped walked by them, doing your best to keep yourself together, and most importantly - safe. What you had forgotten was that you weren’t alone this time, and that the boys were there. You wouldn’t have to handle this alone, and that would become inherently clear to you.   
  


Lucifer

  * “Can I masturbate by looking at your photo? Just one picture sweetheart”
  * what the fuck???
  * What a crude thing to say to a stranger
  * Before he could even stop to deal with it, he watched you almost fold into yourself, avert your eyes and speed up your walking pace
  * you looked... nervous??? Afraid even
  * he matched your pace and took your wrist and tried to get a better look at you
  * it was then that you realized you were with someone today, and wouldn’t have to worry about your safety
  * if you didn’t wanna talk about it there and then, he would hold your hand and continue walking, distracting you and ensuring you two looked like a couple
  * later that night back in his study, he sat and held you as you talked about what it was like in the human world for minorities, along with the dangers of being alone in the city
  * your response was the only way you could guarantee some semblance of safety, which broke his heart a little bit
  * he was always knew humans were capable of horrid things, he just forgot how nuanced and manipulative those situations can become
  * whenever you are out now in the human world with him, he ensures you two look like a couple, as to avoid being targeted
  * he never mentioned it to you, but he took care of that man
  * he’ll never tell you exactly what he did, but that guy had a history of being a creep
  * He had it coming to him
  * satan’s methods were quick and aggressive, while lucifer indulged in taking his time. They deserved it.



Mammon

  * “I dare you to squeeze her tits!!!”
  * It took him a moment to register what they had said.
  * instantly swerved to deal with these assholes
  * before he could even finish his string of insults, they interrupted him to hurl you one last comment
  * “Get back here so I can make you pay!”
  * what?
  * he whipped his head around to see that you were a good 50 meters down the street, head down and walking briskly
  * he ran to catch up to you, and grabbed you by the shoulder
  * he saw your face... you were clearly distraught, but were avoiding his gaze
  * he pestered you until you talked to him about it
  * this was... normal??? I think tf not
  * he was really pissed of that you put up with this on a regular basis
  * you guys went home and spent the day doing feel good low key activities
  * he was holding you while you two watched a movie, and as you fell asleep he watched you in awe
  * How can someone so fragile be so strong ?
  * man he really doesn’t like the human world
  * will try to get you to do other stuff with him whenever you mention needing to go back to do stuff



Leviathan 

  * You didn’t mean to look at him, you were just walking by. how did that brief moment of eye contact make him assume he could say that shit???
  * “I’m thinking of how I’d stick it in your ass”
  * “you know you want it!”
  * he gave them a glare, and as a anxious boy he was already holding onto your hand
  * was not expecting you to pick up you pace tenfold
  * “w-oah slow down!”
  * “oh- sorry.”
  * you had forgotten that you weren’t alone. 
  * “let’s go home.”
  * you snuggled into him in his bedtub, his tail wrapped around you while he played a video game
  * you were still pretty quiet.
  * he paused his game and put his arms around you
  * “wanna talk about it?”
  * and so you did
  * he was genuinely upset about what you had to go through, no one should have to feel unsafe while simply walking
  * when you brought up the fact that women in relationships are targeted less, be became a stuttering mess
  * he was blushing, but happily agreed to protect you next time you went out together
  * he was proud of you for having to put up with mans sins, even though you never asked for such
  * you were so strong in his eyes



Satan

  * you were chatting with him, but as you approached them you went quiet and kept your gaze hard and straight ahead
  * “A pretty girl like you should smile more sweet cheeks!”
  * ofc he was pissed, but he was more focussed on you. as you ignored them, he smiled to himself, proud that you didn’t give them the benefit of a reaction.
  * however, his gut dropped when he heard them shout a string of harsher comments at you. What set him off was the final thing they shouted
  * “ungrateful whore!”
  * he swung around to deal with them, but you grabbed his wrist and continued to walk away
  * before he could cap his temper, he caught a look at your face
  * your hair blocked a better part of the view, but an undeniable terror and fear was present. That’s when he shifted his focus to you, rather than making them pay.
  * He’s smart enough to figure out why, and all he could do was pull you into a tight hug to ground you
  * how scary it must be to instinctively fear for your safety, every time a stranger tries to advance on you
  * you sat at a cafe and talked about it, while he rubbed little circles in the back of your hand
  * it was so cruel and unjust they way the human world functioned. that’s something he never understood
  * that night he left HOL and returned bloody and smug
  * they had it coming to them
  * not like lucifer objected. 
  * At least it was quick. can’t say it was painless though



Asmodeus

  * “you look like you give a good blowjob sexy”
  * absolutely not.
  * he’s all for a flirty comment with someone whose _interested_
  * _that’s a breach of consent,_ so yeah, no thanks. 
  * as he charmed them to shut tf up, he realized you weren’t anywhere in sight
  * he panicked at first, but spotted you close to a block away, head down and walking fast
  * once he caught up, he was really quick to coo over you, and demanded you return to HOL for a self care session
  * while sitting in the bath together, he washes your hair while you talk about your experiences in the human world
  * you guys opened up together, and you were vulnerable about how it’s affected you.
  * you ended up falling asleep cuddled up to him while he hummed a gentle tune, fingers gently playing with your hair
  * you felt safe with him, and he couldn’t be happier about that
  * he may be the avatar of lust, but it’s humans that are punished for their _harmful and nonconsensual_ acts of lust
  * he’s truly sad that his sin is responsible for so much fear and hurt in your life, but there’s a special place in hell for those people
  * and he can’t wait to meet them
  * whenever you want to go to the human world, asmos at your hip
  * you two act as a power couple, and he helps with your confidence
  * you hold yourself high and take confident strides, reducing the likely hood of being targeted 
  * of course it still happens, but asmo simply takes a mental note of who they are. Though it’s the sub demons under his sin that do the punishing, he can’t wait to visit the ones that personally hurt you



Beelzebub

  * “Damn, nice legs!”
  * as he looks to you to gage your reaction, they throw another comment
  * “why don’t you look at me bitch?”
  * his heart breaks at your face, an expression of fear and disgust, but the fact that you keep you head down and keep walking makes him hurt even more
  * your reaction almost makes it seem that this is… normal? no, it couldn’t be…. right?
  * you mutter a simple
  * “let’s go home”
  * and he is very quick to do so
  * you two make yourself a snack and drink, and you are unusually quiet. 
  * he really doesn’t wanna pry, but you’re tense and off still
  * “hey, talk to me…”
  * you cuddle up to him on the couch, and open up about everything
  * this man is so sad that something as simple as walking through a city can be fatal to targeted people
  * you mention that people are killed, hurt and raped over stuff like this, he’s much more protective
  * “you can cry if you want, I’m here. you’re safe now”
  * you didn’t realize you had even needed to cry until you were.
  * he held onto you while you let it out, rubbing your back and rocking you ever so slightly
  * he knows why lilith loved humans, but sometimes it hurts to know that they are capable of great amounts of sin/harm



Belphegor

  * “oh fuck I would cum in that mouth!”
  * what?
  * did he hear them right??
  * the only reason he didn’t kill them there and then was because he was holding your hand, and was pulled as you sped up
  * “why’d you stop me I-”
  * the look on your face said it all.
  * he’s seen it before. it honestly scared him a little. You haven’t felt that way around him since… you know.. that.
  * that’s when he realized the severity of the situation
  * “cmon brat, let’s go home.”
  * he pulled you into the attic for a nap, lying on top of you like a pillow
  * you were still off, and your face looked like you had retreated into a mental shell
  * he didn’t say anything to get you to talk, he just kept staring at you until you would
  * man, this is why he hated humans at times.
  * this was “normal” for you??????
  * he is not happy at all about this
  * he made sure that you knew that this was not normal, and you weren’t deserving of such treatment
  * he can be an asshole about it at times, but he’s trying
  * he’s got youngest child syndrome, give him a break
  * that night you snuggled up to beel and belphie in their room
  * belphie snuck out to deal with them
  * he could wait until they go to hell, but then asmo would get to deal with them, and that’s not fair
  * you think lucifer has a sadistic streak?
  * you should’ve seen what belphie did to them
  * he isn’t sorry, and never will be
  * they deserved every minute of it.



**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few hc I need to post, but it takes forever to put them up here, you have to re edit and format man. i will update the tags as I continue to add stuff.  
> check out my tumblr @miraculous-ladyfrog !!!!!!! that's where these hc and blurbs come from  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3  
> you can request on my tumblr!!


End file.
